eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.19
September 11th, 2014 -- Hardware Engine -- Added graphics option with slider to adjust the view distance, reducing the distance can improve the performance (defaulted to 50% - requires user to change to 100% to achieve previous view distance). We've improved the engine further by batching the graphics which reduces the number of draw calls and will generally increase performance for all users. Ongoing texture optimization to further increase performance. -- General -- Added 5 new chat emotes. :) :( <3 :evil: :rage: Added a new cinematic mode key bind which will hide the UI. Added a new keybind for capturing a screenshot. Crowd Control (stun / silence / snare) in PvP will now be capped at maximum of 5 seconds and will follow with a 15 second immunity from all 3 effects. PvE Crowd Control lengths will remain unchanged. Improved the attack move to move to the target if they are out of line of sight. The current select spell row is saved and restored on the local machine Updated the quest text of "A Test of Might" to indicate they must be completed in Dungeon Mode or higher. -- Class Changes -- 1) Resurrect The cooldown on resurrect has been increased to 5 minutes. -- Templar -- 1) Flame Rush Damage increased to 150% from 125%. Mana cost increased by 1 per level. Flame Rush now generates 100% additional threat. 2) Look In the Mirror While active generates an additional 2 / 4 / 6 % threat. 3) Zealous Defender Damage increased to 80/160% up from 40/80%. 4) Bathe in Blood Current talent ability removed completely. Now Increases the damage of Impale by 10/20/30% Melee DPS. Each point will additionally reduce durability loss on armor pieces by 5/10/15%. -- Warrior -- 1) Restrained Also now grants 10/20% additional armor when snared or stunned. 2) Frenzy 35% critical strike chance up from 30%. 75% mana regeneration up from 60%. 3) Destruction Increase the AoE forward cone damage to 50/100% (up from 15/30%) and the cone can hit the primary target for a second time. 4) Unstoppable The damage buff from unstoppable now lasts 3 seconds (rather than 1 attack) and increases damage by 15%. -- Assassin -- 1) Concoction Mastery Also now increase damage of Lethal Concoction by 5/10% per tick. 2) Genocide Now deals 25% damage per stack up from 20%. 3) Blood Thirst Blood Thirst maximum stack value is now equal to the number of pieces of medium armor you are wearing. (max 6; helm, boots, gloves, belt, legs, chest) 4) Feel No Pain Each piece of medium armor now provides the user with 1% dodge. Current effect has been removed and it's position in the tree has been altered. 5) Bad Influence Lacerate now has a 10/20% chance to restore 2% of your mana pool. 6) Blood Siphon Any Bleed effects you apply to targets heal you for 1.5/3/4.5/6/7.5% of the damage done. 7) Devastating Impact The initial damage of rupture will now ignore armor. 8) Shadow Strike After using Eclipse your damage is increased by 5/10% for 5 seconds. 9) Massacre Each piece of medium armor now increases your melee damage by 2/4%. Current effect has been removed and it's position in the tree has been altered. -- Ranger -- 1) Call of the Wild The Familiar will now generate a large amount of threat every 4.5 seconds with a taunting attack. 2) Wild Bond The Familiar's bonus health has been increased to 100% up from 30%. 3) Shocked Detonate now has a 50% chance to stun up from 25%, and stun for 3 seconds up from 1 second. -- Mage -- 1) Arcane Wrath Now increases your spell damage by 25%. 2) Void Portal Damage increased from 25% to 50%. The Elemental's threat generate has been lowered. 3) Scald No longer has a chance to stun. Now increases Boiling Blood's duration by 2/4 seconds. 4) Dark of Night The stun duration of Miasma is now always 2 seconds and the range of stun is increased to 2/3 yards. 5) Nightmare Increases the spell power by 10/15% up from 10%. 6) Flamelash No longer deals splash damage. Your Incinerate and Dragon's Breath have a 5/10% chance to stun your target for 1.5s. 7) Flame Buffet Removed current effect. Ignite now stuns your target for 1/2/3 seconds. 8) Chilling No longer stuns targets hit by Blizzard. Adds a 15/30% chance to snare targets hit by Blizzard for 3 seconds. -- Prophet -- 1) Life Breather The health in which resurrected targets return with is increased to 20/40% up from 10/20%. Now reduces the cooldown on Resurrection by 1 / 2 minutes. 2) Holy Vengeance Now grants 5/10% haste and 5/10% move speed for 5 seconds. -- Bug Fixes -- Resolved an issue where dynamic menu options like hug, kiss and pull cracker weren't cleared correctly in the player menu options. Resolved an issue where fish caught in Trappers Atoll did not count towards the total number of fish caught. Ring of the Swift, Ring of Victory and Ring of the Centered are all now correctly set as Bind to Account, instead of Bind to Character. Fixed an issue in the quest "Lure the Beast" where the Greater Voidling may become unsummonable if you don't defeat him the first time he is summoned. Resolved an issue that could potentially trap the paladins in Exarch Tiaund's Mausoleum as unattackable creatures. -- Upcoming Development -- We've also got a few more optimization and improvements yet to make to the new engine. We're also planning to launch the game on Steam within a month and we've also got some new content lined up which you'll see very soon. -- Gift Codes -- You can now also buy products as gifts via the Hunted Cow Store, more info on that here: http://forums.hunted...-gift-code-faq/ Category:Patch Notes